


Aang the Match Maker

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot actually, Alpha Katara, Beta Aang, Beta Toph, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Omega Zuko, aang is match maker, and Zuko gains courage, and a GOOD one, boss level my dudes, im sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me, katara is lost, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang decides he’s had enough had finally decides to do something about Katara and Zuko’s crush on each other.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Aang the Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackStar1702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1702/gifts).



> I wrote Aang the Math Maker and I was like:
> 
> Ozai shoulda killed him
> 
> BLACKSTAR1702 I MISS YOUR COMMENTS
> 
> HOW ARE YOU

“Hey, Katara!” Aang calls.

Katara turns to look at the beta.

They had tried dating a while back but it hadn’t worked out.

Aang had only wanted a few kids while Katara had wanted as many as possible.

Not only that, Aang was a beta and Katara was an alpha.

It was fine, yes, but their sexual drives were vastly different.

In the end, it just didn’t work out but they were still best friends.

Now Aang was with Toph, another beta despite her alpha-like appearance.

Beside, Katara had her eyes set on another.

Zuko.

She never realized or recognized when, why, or how she developed her crush on the omega but it happened somehow.

“Yes?” Katara responds.

“Are you free this Friday?” Aang asks.

Katara nods, not really sure what’s happening. “Yeah?”

“Zuko!” Aang hollers.

“Yeah!” The omega yells.

“Are you free this Friday?” Aang questions.

“Yeah, why?” Zuko asks.

“Great! I’m not. I’m going on a date with Toph and you and Katara are going to go to feel feelings!” Aang yells, walking away.

Zuko walks down the stairs to gape at Aang’s retreating back.

Katara’s brain still wasn’t working. “Did he just-”

“Yeah,” Zuko says. 

The omega thinks for a minute. “Well, if we’re doing the impossible, might as well do this now.”

Katara barely has time to brace herself before soft lips cover her own.

The omega pulls back soon though since Katara didn’t reciprocate.

“Did you just-” Katara asks, brain spinning.

“Yeah,” Zuko answers.

The alpha grins.

She would have to thank Aang later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
